


Lifeless at Academia

by Starvevenom



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-22 00:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10686108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starvevenom/pseuds/Starvevenom
Summary: This is a collection of poems/fics centered around the Academia Crew (Yuuri, Dennis, Serena and Sora). Stories may deviate from canon.





	Lifeless at Academia

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a poem so there are no periods in some places! I'm sorry Q-Q  
> Please enjoy! :D

 

 

It's evening, the middle-ground where day descends to night  
On this day people are out and about in the mainland  
Yuuri chooses to sink; deeper,  
into cold waters peppered with flowers  
Flowers that were beheaded  
their bodies left attached to their mother-plant  
they can't speak  
even if they could, would they want to?  
To speak is to have thoughts  
and to have thoughts is to have dreams  
For a plant, what dreams would it have?

 

It wouldn't. It would die.

 

It's stuck, immobilized by what nature imposed (what nature ｄｅｎｉｅｄ)  
So what dreams would a plant boy  
specifically, a predator plant boy, would have?

 

None.  
Simple answer.

Yuuri has no dreams  
No aspirations  
He doesn't need them

 

      ( he thinks )

 

He doesn't know and doesn't care.  
He sinks deeper into the water, eyes cast on boring blue walls and glass  
The water is up to his neck.

 

He's bored right now  
He could be out there capturing someone or, or, or—  
Doing ...something.  
He sinks deeper, the water now up to his nose  
He's not a living plant  
He is a dead plant  
Or, he is a dead plant feeding off the living—the grass  
Dead plants don't have dreams.

 

He is fully submerged  
The water is suffocating because it is water and nothing more  
He flails his arms—he has to get up but someone holds him down with a firm, strong hand  
Splish splash, splish splash but the man does not let up  
Yuuri doesn't want to die  
Not like this  
Everything is overwhelming and he can't breathe and he knows he's going to die if—

 

The weight on his neck is gone  
He quickly pulls himself up and stumbles out of the tub  
Yuuri takes deep breaths, coughing here and there  
He thinks, 'this punishment worse than the last one.'

He would have drowned but Leo wouldn't allow it.  
Chances are he'd resuscitate Yuuri successfully and that's a rebirth Leo doesn't want to deal with.

Yuuri is given a towel, which he snatches from Leo. Yuuri shoots an angered glare, revenge written all over it. The dripping water perfectly masks the tears forming, for it could be mistaken for being wet.

He leaves for his room. Tears are nothing new to him.  
He passes by Dennis and Serena and he _does not_ give them a glance.

 

He will be crying alone tonight.


End file.
